The First Ones
6f073ab29f047ae2b20bc433049ecc8e.jpg 7ad2b8ebf7e2c27754febf49253e4d1f.jpg 84.jpg 20091225182454.jpg baykok_by_genzoman-d77z3pu.jpg bf91ab9f384849c873932bba047d8337.jpg castle_age___carmilla_by_genzoman-d3nh2jo.jpg castle_age___keira_the_knight_by_genzoman.jpg chaos_by_genzoman-d3artix.jpg enyo_by_genzoman-d4s4s9w.jpg erinyes_by_genzoman-d3dz47q.jpg eris_and_ares_by_genzoman-dagca74.jpg l5r_crane_samurai_by_genzoman.jpg halloween___headless_horseman_by_genzoman-d9f19f0.jpg repentance_by_genzoman-d72g354.jpg the_saga_of_the_dragon_star___the_keln_dominion_by_genzoman-d5iaa5i.jpg the_tyrant_by_genzoman-d7hmn3a.jpg The Creation... wangulen_by_genzoman-d7b2zvd.jpg|Junsei Light '' ''Vs ''Dark '' '' elizabeth_bathory_by_genzoman.jpg|Yami '' The universe was formulated by the big bang. The first creatures that emerged from the powerful blast had been none other then Junsei and Yami the direct daughters of The All-Maker, and another young warrior that would work as both of the girls guardian's. It was this young cosmic warrior that caused the feud that would occur much later. It was said that these two created there own variants of man, these people that were created by Junsei and Yami both would be later on called Killans much later down the evolution chain. There story is for another time however. There time ended with a battle between the two, and soon there deaths. There essence creating yet another 'Big Bang' This would be the orginal one that science has recorded. But not in the conventional way that you'd know it. This big bang was due to the release of energy that erupted throughout the universe after Junsei and Yami's battle. This 'Big Bang' consisted of an explosion of millions of beings, like Junsei and Yami in design yet they had no shape of there own. No true form. These beings were later on known as ' The first ones '. A whole set of one million of these beings soared down to the planet known as earth much later. While the others soared on farther into darker spreads of space. These beings lived on earth for quite sometime until one of the beings thought to make servants to do there bidding amongst the desolate lands of earth. They grew bored with the giant lizards and other assortment of deadly creatures on the planet quite quickly. These beings, made out of pure and uncontrollable power decided to create ' Man. ' Simply out of boredom. But these beings began to fight over man, these feuds, only occured due to the new found knowledge that spiritual connection with these creatures ( Man ) gave the beings ( The first ones ) more power. And so the first war in existence was commenced. Thousands of these beings were shaved off, which ultimately empowered the living beings. By the time this war had ended, man had cultivated itself on earth. Creating different cultures but had no gods , they believed simply in themselves; man. It was then that the beings made themselves known amongst man, with subtle and sometimes not so subtle actions. The beings began to take the shape and image of there specific area of man. And soon they were known as ' Gods'. The Gods whom came to earth. Native to Earth and a product of thousands of years of evolution, the origins of the First ones are unclear to man. Scientists have simply stated that they "came before", and were responsible for the creation of humanity, forming the species in their own image to be a capable, but docile workforce. These were the Shinto Gods and other mythological gods of legends. In order to assure the control of humanity, various technologies were created by The first Ones, named Shards of Nirvana. These pieces were tapped into God Gene ( The Omega Gene ) , which had been a product of the gods for creating them. Ensuring total obedience. However, there were some humans born without high enough God gene to resist, hypothesized by Ochigi to be hybrids of the First Ones and humans, consequently making them immune to the Pieces' control and even able to use them for themselves. The Stone of Nirvana was also used to regulate the gods. It's clear that the gods after the first major godly war needed a regulator to keep them in check. So the stone was created to not only control man. But to keep things in proper order. The Gods when they had a dispute with another god no longer went to battle. They consulted the stone which was sentient. And the stone would regulate the problem by either destroying the opposing god, or creating a way for both parties to yield and work in perfect unison. ( Kind of like a judge jury and executioner. ) The Stone was all-knowing as well. Instigated by the theft of The Apple of Nirvana by Adam and Eve, this had been the first action in human history that they rebelled against the gods. ( Its said that a human used a stone to murder a god, thus was the orginal reason why the War of Worlds happened. ) It was said that an Oni or Maybe even a Demon, had been the reason as to why these humans attempted this in the first place. And so, the Oni's and Demons were blamed for the theft. Thus was the reason the Gods, denied Oni's from going to Fumei with them. Causing the War that occured soon after. A select few, not partaking in the war, were aware of the imminent catastrophe and went out of their way to prevent it, thinking up various possible ways to protect the earth. Onigami Okami and his wife Kasaihana had been the first to find out how to save everyone. With all the wars on the planet, Gaia had been striking back! The World was chaotic and everything was soon to be destryoed in a massive flood that had the potential to wipe out all life from her lands. Kasaihana and her husband Okami found a subtle planet to leave to, she'd soon name it Fumei after there next born child. However when the Shinto Gods, and the other Gods became aware of her discovery, they turned there backs on the Oni's and Humans blaming them for everything up to this point. The Void was created through the sheer anger of Gaia alone, killing and murdering all of the Oni's that it could. This helped the First ones alot during the '''War of All Worlds' ''When Oni's and Gods took arms against each other. With the Oni's weakned the Gods saw this as a victory and fled to Fumei, leaving the Oni's to there fates. Those Oni's whom weren't killed by The Void. Were Killed by Gaia's waves as she washed over earth, devouring everything in blue. Only a few things survived, a man named Noah had been the one to sheperad in the new age of organic life on the planet earth after all of this. The Shinto Gods left to fumei, but left another to rule earth in there place. A Deitiy known as Jehova that was like them, but had always been different. Despite the other deitites he still loved earth and saw hope in it. The Shinto Gods left him with the responsibility of taking care of earth from then on out. As there new and Only God. Category:Information Category:The First Ones Category:Directory Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Dark Moon